Devices of this type are used for securing electrical conductors within an aircraft to provide a power supply from an electrical generator to various equipment requiring electrical power for its operation. Such an electrical power supply cable is practically a three-phase current cable, whereby each of the three conductors normally comprises two individual conductors connected in parallel. The conductors are freely suspended for cooling purposes. As a result, such a power supply cable conventionally comprises six individual conductors which must be secured with the aid of securing devices inside the supporting structure of the cabin floor, inside the tail section of the aircraft, and also within the wings.
Some of the electrical conductors or cables to be secured comprise conductors of the type which are sensitive against electromagnetic interfering radiation and some of these conductors themselves emit interfering radiation. The above mentioned power supply cable emits such interfering radiation. Further, a so-called exciter cable which supplies the field energy to the electrical generator, and which supplies control signals to the electrical generator, also emits interfering radiation. Such an exciter cable comprises a supply conductor and a return-conductor for supplying d.c. current to the generator. The d.c. current itself may change frequently. All electrical conductors must be installed with due regard to the above described conditions. Thus, conductors that are compatible with one another, are assembled into a cable or bundle, whereby the individual conductors are arranged with different spacings from the power supply cable and/or from the exciter cable, depending on the sensitivity of the individual conductors to the interfering radiation emitted by the power supply cable and by the exciter cable. Due to these requirements and due to the limited space available in the cabin floor, in the tail-end of the aircraft, and in the wings, it is very difficult to satisfy the required distribution spacing between the individual conductors in the available space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,571 (Soltow et al.), corresponding to German Patent Publication (DE-PS) 3,445,489, discloses a device for securing a plurality of electrical conductors or cables, for example, in an aircraft. The known device comprises a single piece disk made of elastically yielding synthetic material provided with radially outwardly open recesses. Each recess receives a conductor and is closeable by circumferential rim sections which elastically yield for the insertion of the conductor and then hold the conductor in place. The individual disks must then be supported by a carrier or the like. The known structure leaves room for improvement with regard to the better utilization of the available space along the route, for example, within the cabin floor where the cable bundles must be installed and properly spaced from one another.